1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical bag-manufacturing and packaging machine which is provided with an automatic combination weighing device and a product packaging device.
2. Related Art
There has been daily research and development of packaging devices for packaging of products.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-14815 discloses a tubular wall body structure in a tubular-bag-manufacturing device configured so as to form a tubular bag by using a heat sealing member to apply a heat seal on a packaging strip which is fed so as to gradually form a tube via a gap formed between a tubular wall body and a guide member that is provided facing the external periphery of the tubular wall body, wherein the tubular wall body structure is formed by providing a plurality of groove-ridge lines to the tubular wall body in the longitudinal direction thereof.